


A bunny in heat.

by Canidothislegally



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breastfeeding, Breeding, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Lactation, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, heat - Freeform, there is no limit to the depths of my mind.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canidothislegally/pseuds/Canidothislegally
Summary: When Velvet enters heat, she turns to her partner to help.
Relationships: Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own RWBY, just my messed up thoughts.

There was little one could do to stop a Faunus in heat. It was a common thing known to most of society. There were many ways to quell this moment of intense desire to breed, but most just settled for good old fashioned sex. For those who were single, most would either wait it out, or spend a night out on the town. 

At Beacon, many Faunus would often head out for a night or two. Some would even just lock themselves in their dorms alone. But there was a distinct lack of things one couldn’t due about their heat. A particular trait about the Faunus was when they got their heat. For some it was seasonal, others a tad more random. But a certain student at Beacon had a rather tough situation.

Velvet Scarlatina was in the midst of her heat. Normally, she’d step out of the room and spend some quality time with herself in one of the more remote locations of the school. This time she was in a rather difficult situation. Velvet had been caught unawares, her heat starting up randomly. What made the situation difficult was her roommate and girlfriend Coco Adel. Much like how Velvet was rabbit Faunus, Coco has her own...additional aspect. Coco was a futanari, and boy was that a surprise to Velvet the first time they changed for P.T. In the end, it had just become something that the two managed to deal with. Velvet certainly wasn’t complaining about it. In fact Velvet loved that fact about her girlfriend, especially for when they were engaged in more intimate activities.

The problem was the fact that Velvet wasn’t in a solid state of mind, and her desire to mate with someone was very intense. Knowing that she could do so with Coco didn’t do anything to deter her, which was why she was shaking with arousal. Heck, the two had even discussed getting married and having a family right after Beacon. It was just one of several ideas, but it was still an option. Velvet looked back over to Coco, noticing the bulge in her pants. Every moment worked at Velvets’s resolve, and watching her girlfriend did little to help it. As her girlfriend turned towards her, Velvet watched the bulge shift as she moved. Velvet simply couldn’t resist something like that in her current state. Removing her sheets, Velvet walked over to Coco’s bed, excitement taking over her body. 

When Coco awoke, she knew something was off. Whether it was the movement of her bed, or the fact that she could hear someone’s moans directly above her, she knew that something was off. Cracking open her eyes, she was concerned to see her Girlfriend aggressively riding her. After blinking away the rest of her exhaustion, Coco moved her self to a more upright position before doing her best to stop Velvet, “Yo Velvs, you mind explaining the surprise?” 

Velvet looked down upon her girlfriend, noticing the concern in her eyes, “I’m sorry, but I need it. It’s so strong that it almost hurts, the desire to just, y’know?” 

Coco was aware of what Velvet was talking about. She had always noticed that Velvet left when in heat, and she had done some research on why. Some videos and research papers had been enough to show her why her partner would leave. 

Velvet wanted it so badly, just the feeling being on top of Coco right now was amazing to her. Knowing that she could get more, she pressed onward, “You said that we would be together through it all, Grimm attacks, my heat, your condition. I just want this so badly.” 

Coco couldn’t deny that fact. She had promised Velvet that they would always be together. Sighing she rubbed her face before looking up at her half clothed girlfriend, “Alright, so what do you want then?” 

Velvet looked Coco dead in the eyes, “Breed me.” 

Coco wanted to choke on her own saliva. That was not what she had been expecting from her girlfriend. But who was she to say no to what Velvet wanted. Coco nodded slowly, “Alright, then let’s do this properly.”

Forcing Velvet off of her, Coco chose to bend Velvet over, and with little formality, she shoved her whole length into Velvet. Both were instantly pleased by each other. The small movements that accompanied each of Coco’s thrusts just made the experience all the better. As the two continued, the sounds of each other moaning began to sound throughout their room.

The two would go at it for hours, using various positions and techniques. The two treated it almost like a competition to see who could please each other more. As the night went on the two grew more and more tired, each already having gone through several orgasms. As they finished off their final round, Velvet faced Coco, “Do it, breed me.”

Coco grunted before thrusting in as deep as she could go, to overwhelmed with pleasure and the desire to satisfy her partner to think rationally. As she came she made sure to reach in as far as she could go. The two would end up falling asleep, with Coco still inside of Velvet.


	2. A wonderful time of year.

As it turns out, Coco would enjoy that particular time of year for most of her life. It was a time where she could really let loose on her partner, and essentially be fucked to sleep. To put it simply, it was its own experience.

Coco will admit though, that there was one small downside. It had been a year since that first time Velvet had opened up to Coco. Many things had changed. Their team still was considered a top team in beacon, there was just a slight change. Often times only three members of team CVFE would actually go out on missions, causing them to have developed exceptionally good survival skills.

Velvet would often be back at beacon taking care of their daughter, Vanilla. The two would often spend time together waiting for the rest of the team to return from missions. Coco always enjoyed returning home for that reason. The joy of seeing her daughter smile upon Coco walking into view was just adorable. But that wasn’t the issue. Coco would go out on missions knowing full well what sort of risk she was taking. The risk was due to, something else.

Coco was currently laying down in bed, talking with Yatsuhashi and watching Fox play with Vanilla. Velvet had left the room a few minutes ago to go bring in some food she had ordered for them all. The setting was very much like a family, with each person fulfilling some sort of roll. Ever since Velvet gave birth, she was a literal mom friend, and she was always helping out with everything. Coco was responsible for managing both the team and the teams finances after Vanilla joined. And Fox and Yatsuhashi served as uncles to Vanilla while maintaining the responsibilities of being hunters in training.

Overall things were actually working out great. Coco smiled as Fox played peek a boo with Vanilla, who giggled every time he suddenly “appeared.” It was almost like she knew about his vision. Yatsuhashi kept reminding her to finish off the list of things that Vanilla would need in upcoming years, but Coco tuned him out. The moment just felt incredible. Everything was calm, not quiet, but providing a generally happy atmosphere. Coco was dragged out of the sensation not by Yatsuhashi, but rather by the sound of a creaking door.

Coco turned to see her love and her biggest problem enter the room. Velvet entered the room carrying several boxes. Yatsuhashi sat up and easily lifted most of them off of Velvet’s hands, setting them down on the table. Their dorm had grown in size, mostly thanks to having Vanilla, but they were good students and Ozpin didn’t mind too much. But enough about that, Coco drifted back to the current on hand problem.

She looked over at Velvet, who was six months pregnant with their second child. It had happened shortly after their Vanilla had been born, when Velvet had entered another heat. There wasn’t much Coco could do really, she couldn’t resist Velvet before and definitely couldn’t do it now. Those wide hips, milky breasts, delicate lips, smooth skin, perky ass, Coco could keep going. Ever since Velvet got pregnant Coco simply couldn’t resist. It was like Velvet’s heat was contagious. 

Coco felt her dick bulge in her pants, hoping nobody would notice. She looked around before awkwardly standing up to grab food, trying her best to adjust so that nobody would notice. Unfortunately Coco bumped into Velvet, causing her dick to create a noticeable bulge her pants. Velvet didn’t say anything, merely apologized for bumping into Coco and grabbed some food for herself. Coco wasn’t sure if Velvet saw and didn’t say anything, or just outright didn’t notice. Either way Coco wasn’t going to punch a gift horse in the mouth and just quietly grabbed her food, before sitting in a way that masked her erection.

The night was much calmer after that little incident. The four team members enjoyed playing games and eating good food. Slowly but surely everyone entered a sleepy state, before eventually crashing for the night. Coco took this time to slowly creep to the bathroom. Unfortunately, while her erection did go away earlier, it had returned with a vengeance. Coco was about to start some self care when she heard the door creak. Coco looked over to see Velvet, watching Coco hold her erect dick in her hand. Before Coco could say anything to explain her situation Velvet held a slender finger to her lips to and approached Coco. 

She quietly sat down next to Coco and whispered, “Let me help you, just don’t wake the others.” With those words she quietly undid her top to reveal a black lace bra, one that pushed her breasts up a fair bit. Her breasts had grown with her pregnancies, now reaching the bigger of the D range. It was enough to cause Coco to reach the peak of her erection, small amounts of shame running through her body. Velvet paid no attention to her partner, and gently put Coco’s dick in between her breasts. 

From there she began to use her breasts as a means of immense pleasure. The milk that leaked into her cleavage and the tightness of her bra made Velvet feel much greater than normal, and Coco certainly wasn’t complaining. Velvet stepped it up a notch by beginning to lick and suck on what parts of Coco’s dick escapes her breasts. It was intense, each lick being placed at the right spot at the right time. 

Coco was about to moan, but a finger from Velvet against her lips kept her form doing so. “If you moan, you don’t get me to help you anymore. I can’t risk having you wake Vanilla, and especially not with such a lewd sound.” 

Coco settled for whimpering quietly, as Velvet continued it pleasure every single nook and cranny of Coco’s dick. Each moment Coco thought she would reach orgasm, Velvet would stop and play with herself making Coco watch every moment. This would incite more whimpering from the proud team leader. She wanted release, and she wanted it badly. As Velvet started up again, Coco had to tell her, “Please Velvs, I need it.” 

Velvet stopped again, smiling at the small whimper that escaped from Coco. “What did you call me?” 

Coco could sense the danger in Velvet’s voice, and she wasn’t sure if she was safe anymore, “Velvs. I called you Velvs.” 

Velvet looked directly at Coco, a cold smile appearing, “That’s not what you’re going to call me if you want release.” 

Coco was a bit concerned. Velvet was never this dominant, but her she was, keeping Coco right where she wanted as if she had done it all her life. That, and she loved it when Coco called her that. “Then what do I call you?” Coco asked quietly.

Velvet’s cold smile stayed plastered on her face, and without freeing Coco’s dick from her breasts, entered a more upright position. From this position Coco has a much clearer view of Velvet’s pregnant belly. “You seem to like me how I am now than you did before. I’ve seen the way you look at my pregnant body. Each and every part of it entrance you, and it is very easy to tell. That, and when we went at it while I was carrying Vanilla, you couldn’t keep your hands off me. You would grope me all the time, and you would run your hands all over my belly. Then after Vanilla was born, you got me pregnant again. You like me looking like this, so let’s make you admit it. You know what to call me, so do it, and you’ll be rewarded.” 

As Velvet did this, her hands snakes their way over to Coco’s body, gently groping Coco’s breasts and ass. Each little movement of Velvet’s was just enough to convince Coco to ignore the blush on her face and the embarrassment she felt, “Please...Mommy.” 

Velvet smiled the same cold smile. She continued to grope Coco, but slowly moved her breasts by rocking her body, causing Coco to feel pleasure up and down her shaft. “Now, listen, Mommy doesn’t want to have to do laundry tonight, or clean the bathroom, so I’ll let you use my mouth, but only if you are a good girl, okay?” 

Coco was whimpering. Between Velvet groping her and using her breasts to pleasure her, there was little Coco could do. She couldn’t resist Velvet in this state, and she was okay with that, albeit very embarrassed. Coco had turned Velvet into a mommy, Coco just hadn’t expected her to like the motherly look that Velvet now had. A slow nod came from Coco, indicating that she heard. 

Velvet slowly lowered her head, before intensifying her assault on Coco’s body. Her left hand began to tickle Coco’s own pussy, while her right snuck under Coco’s bra and began to play with her nipples. Moving her breasts and using her head against Coco’s dick proved to be too much for the team leader. Finally reaching her orgasm, Coco felt her whole body shudder, her orgasm sending pleasure throughout her whole body. 

Velvet seemed to take it all though. Not a single drop was lost as Velvet was akin to a vacuum, not missing a single drop. She swallowed the last of Coco’s seed, before flashing a genuine smile at Coco, “That was a big one, is mommy’s little girl ok?”

Coco nodded, wanting something more, but not brave enough to ask. She resorted to simply fidgeting on the spot. As it turns out Velvet noticed, and brought Coco out of the bathroom. The two wandered over to their bed after noticing that everyone was asleep. After climbing into bed, Velvet stripped naked before turning back to Coco, “Strip for mommy.” 

Coco didn’t waste anyone undressing, wondering what Velvet was planning. Velvet made her lay down next to her, and did two things. One was that as the two lay, Velvet stuck Coco’s still mostly erect cock into her pussy. The second was to force Coco onto one of her nipples, forcing milk into Covo’s mouth. “It’s up to a mommy yo make sure that their kid gets their nutrients and exercise. I’ll give you both as you sleep, so go to it.”

Coco wasn’t complaining. She got to sleep drinking from her lover’s breast and her dick was still inside of Velvet. It felt wonderful to Coco, and soon the two entered a deep sleep.


End file.
